how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:How To
---- Archived Talk Pages Discussion We should write infos in the bottom of the page, one after the other. It is more easy to see when there are new messages. Also many spaces are disturbing, we can write examples on separate pages and link to them. moa3333 22:52, 6 April 2006 (UTC) Idea * i was thinking a good way to link to external howtos would be to use a template similar to this... template:external :*Some problems with this might be that people will just copy the page, regardless of copyright license ;*I think it can be worded better to solve that.... maybe :ZyMOS 05:52, 6 April 2006 (UTC) ::Well, we could write a warning related to the copyright on the template. But even if there is no licence issue (both GFDL), should we copy the content? This will produce a fork. And a fork is never good, especialy when the original page is high-quality. In this case all we nead is a "résumé" or a short description. We can therefore create a new type of template, where we only request a short description of main ideas, and not a full fork of the original page. Of course, if the original page has a licence that is not free at all, it is good to create a fork. moa3333 08:54, 7 April 2006 (PDT) ::: I agree, maybe instead of a direct link to creatting the page we could have to goto a template page, or some type of page that suggest howto use another page to create new one, and when not to do it. :::maybe http://www.yahoo.com Howto eat pie: External Link. See XXXXX for more information. ZyMOS 22:28, 7 April 2006 (PDT) New objects I think we should admit objects that are not "yet" wikipedia pages in the case such a page could, one day, become a wikipedia page. this is also because i think we should have howtso and guides about very special situations. For example i have a monitor, and i would like to write down a howto about "how to deal with this monitor". It will include all you nead about the monitor, only practical things. For example, 171FS. : I dont see any problem with that, so thanks for adding it. ZyMOS 22:17, 7 April 2006 (PDT) Updated stuffs I updated HowTo_Wiki:About, i pretty much redid it so you folks should check it, to see if it need some modifications ZyMOS 22:17, 7 April 2006 (PDT) : It's good. We have to be coerent and simple in order to atract contributors. Wikihowto I have redisigned the first page. I think we should chage the name to Wikihowto. The reason is all the Wikimedia projects begin with a BIG letter and then have only little letters: Wikipedia not WikiPedia, Wikispecies not WikiSpecies Wikibooks not WikiBookw, etc... If we want to become official wikimedia project, i think this name is better... moa3333 02:02, 8 April 2006 (PDT) I've updated the proposal a little (including new name). moa3333 09:35, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :that sould good ZyMOS 16:04, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Coverage There is no press coverage, noone is speaking about Wikihowto, not even on blogs... The page on wikipedia was even deleted because of this... We nead an idea to increase popularity so that finaly more contributors will come. moa3333 02:25, 8 April 2006 (PDT) : i have bin mass submiting the page on search engins, when the site moved to wikia, the ''rating when down becasue the links were not direct, so i submitted with the new link. to get high ratings it is best to have the keyworf Wikhowto be linked dierectly to the finial rediected page http://en.howto.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page :ie Wikihowto :so i have been corecting some of the old links i have made :I dont deal much with online comunities, so i cant really help in that direction ZyMOS 16:04, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Idea cont what do you think of this.... ---- * Howto milk a goat by hand: External link, To make a local version click Here ---- * local links to the new page ** Here links to instrutions on not copying directly, improve the howto instead of repeating info, dont make a fork if its not nessesary, ... ** It could be a simple template **and we could use this on guides and howtos as well as objects. This would fill our objects making our site more practical, and would encourage people to contribute... **Another benifit of this format is local will turn blue when a local version is made so people will know and can change the links *for example ---- Object: goat Howto Pages *Howto feed a goat * Howto milk a goat by hand: External link, To make a local version click Here * Howto buy a goat See Also * sheep ---- ZyMOS 14:08, 9 April 2006 (UTC) : Yeah, I think it is a good idea. And I also agree about the copying. We shouldn't copy blindly, we should copy after understanding, and by improving it. And this kind of link that you provided, I think is good. It's only that I am afraid people are lazy to enter such long names to prepare them as links. Well, at any rate, I like the method. :Inyuki 12:56, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Updated the Japanese version of the site I have updated the Japanese version at http://ja.howto.wikia.com . (so, maybe we could add the link to it, so that the project looked more multilingual). However, there are only 2 contributors including me, and another, named CraneBB, is long time not contributing... Also, I have some problems with the grammar. See, for example, in English you may say "Howto ... do something", and in Japanese it is not so very natural to say "Howto" in the beginning of the sentence. It is much more natural to say the gramatical object at first. E.g., "How to bake a cake?" -- "A cake how to bake?". Any thoughts? Inyuki 12:56, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :: Maybe this will work Howto: A cake how to bake or Guide: A cake guide to bake ZyMOS 22:25, 10 April 2006 (UTC) ::: is the proper way to link to the japanese ver ja: Writing thoughts on the project in our userpages I have did, I think that maybe writing your thoughts on the project in personal pages, could well work as a mean to promote the project. I am not sure how frequently people are looking to the userpages of the editors, but I do. Inyuki 09:13, 13 April 2006 (UTC) A comparison of Guide and Howto After all what we have discussed, let me make sure I understand correctly the difference of Howto and Guide. Would it be correct to make such a comparison?: * A Howto a person like software application a computer. * A Guide a person like a teacher a student. In other words, howtos would be programs, and guides would be overviews of possibilities (possible howtos) for that purpose. For example, there could be * Howto build a kite and * Guide to building a kite (or kitebuilding??) Howto build a kite would cover one specific method to build an exact kite, that someone build, and knows how to repeat the same things to get the same result. Guide to building a kite would cover the general theory related with the kite building, and well, give the necessary background, and also list the related howtos. Inyuki 08:22, 14 April 2006 (UTC)